worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
HWR-00 Monster MK I (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as modifeid from macross mecha manual) The destroid Monster Heavy Weight Robot was originally designed as another anti-giant combat system but it first saw action fighting terrestrial threats during the events surrounding the Island of Mayan in 2008. The Mk I Monster was nearly identical to the later Mk II Monster and was primarily deployed as a mobile artillery unit. However, the Monster was not designed for missile launchers on either side of the unit and thus the Mk I had two multi-purpose "arms" for ammunition delivery, firing position adjustment and other duties. When the decision was made to equip the Monster with missile launchers, the unit was renamed Mk II. Model Type - HWR-00 Monster Class - Heavy Artillery Destroid Crew - 3 MDC By Location Main Body - 800 Legs (2) - 550 ea Feet (2) - 250 ea Arms (2) - 375 ea Locking Claws (2) - 250 ea Cockpit - 250 16inch cannons (4) - 275 ea AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 41 kph Range - 160 hours on 50 cannisters of protoculture Statistics Height - 22.46 m Length - 41.0 m Width - 24.0 m Weight - 285.5 tons PS - Equivalent to a robotic 60 Cargo - minimal crew and survival equipment Power System - 5 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizers Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 406mm Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Artillery Range - 32km direct fire, 160km indirect Damage - 2d6x100 per gun, blast radius of 100m Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 7 shots each Bonuses - NA Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Cannot Dodge if firing Cannot fully dodge. A successful dodge roll means the unit takes half damage Stomp - 1d6x10+12mdc Body Block - 4d6mdc swat - 4d6mdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense Radar - Range of 240km and can track up to 48 targets at once. References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Robotech Reference Guide